Noite de Primavera
by Shakatico
Summary: Numa noite amena de primavera, uma garota de cabelos rosados sonha agitadamente com a perda da pessoa querida... [OneShot][SasuSaku]


**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens utilizados pertencem ao mangaka Kishimoto, exceto os bichos de pelúcia XDD (disclaimer é tipo direitos autorais, né? ")

**Noite de Primavera**

Naquela noite quente, pétalas de cerejeira voavam em círculos e semicírculos a escrever histórias.

O vento trespassa pela janela docemente, quase que acariciando os diversos bichos de pelúcia enfileirados sobre as prateleiras. Estavam envoltos numa fria penumbra, pouco do reflexo da lua penetrava ali, mas a real escuridão que os permeava não vinha da luz já apagada e sim, do esquecimento. Brinquedos esquecidos, amigos abandonados.

Estáticos e plásticos olhos que já haviam trazido brilho à olhos muito mais belos, vivos, juvenis, encaravam o sofrimento. O calor de quentes abraços e luminoso sorriso fora substituído pela frieza da madeira de uma velha prateleira e por incompreensíveis e marejados olhares.

Os enfileirados olhares se dirigiam àquele aconchegante, mas simples quarto feminino; pequena escrivaninha onde pergaminhos abertos disputavam espaço com as muito utilizadas kunais e shurikens; desarrumado criado mudo onde uma importante foto sorria deitada contra o móvel, e uma grande cama que, naquele momento, enclausurava pesadelos e suados cabelos rosados, intermitentes em cenas dolorosas e movimentos bruscos.

A garota, usando uma fina camisola, via cenas que procurava esquecer, cenas que lhe traziam sofrimento. Um garoto lhe virava as costas e partia, bagunçado e negro cabelo esvoaçava coberto pela fina camada de orvalho que denunciava a chegada da primavera. Ela avistava cada vez mais distante aquela velha camisa azul com a reverente estampa de leque nas costas.

Aquilo já fora importante, símbolo de um poderoso clã do país, clã a que ele pertencera, mas o que antes fora uma importante força policial, agora se resumia a dois órfãos; um assassino e um sobrevivente; um adulto e um adolescente. Ambos já não moravam na vila, o mais velho dos irmãos buscava poder, o mais novo, vingança.

Tentara impedi-lo, mas até os sonhos a poupavam dessa parte; ele a tinha atingido no pescoço, ela não pudera e não quisera defender-se, caiu inconsciente nos braços dele, que a deitou num gélido banco da praça.

Acordou com os olhos marejados e o corpo suado, tivera o mesmo sonho das últimas semanas, com a exceção de que já não acordava tão exaltada quanto nas primeiras vezes. Sentiu-se abandonada. Abandonada como fizera com seus antigos companheiros de brincadeiras. Endireitou-se na cama, sentando de modo a cruzar as pernas, e perdeu-se rapidamente em devaneios e lembranças ao olhar para seus bichos de pelúcia.

Livrou-se do estado nostálgico ao se deparar com o porta-retratos virado para baixo em seu criado mudo, sentiu uma forte dor no peito, era saudade e medo, o pegou nas mãos e o abraçou fortemente, deixando escorrer uma lágrima que escorregou pelo vidro daquela foto de sua antiga equipe, Time 7.

Na foto, um garoto loiro de traços um tanto selvagens mostrava imensa alegria num arreganhado sorriso. Um homem mais velho, com um dos olhos cobertos e prateados cabelos ao vento, sorria um descontraído, mas misterioso, sorriso, difícil de ser notado devido à máscara que lhe cobria parte do rosto. A dona da foto usava singela roupa vermelha, cabelos bem-penteados e presos pela bandana símbolo da vila e brilhantes olhos esmeralda a combinar com um radiante sorriso. O mais sério da foto, um garoto de traços belos e olhos frios, utilizava grandes munhequeiras brancas e semblante calmo. Naruto, Kakashi e ele... A garota deixou que um grito mudo percorresse seu quarto e fosse levado pelo vento.

Naquela noite quente, pétalas de cerejeira voavam em círculos e semicírculos a escrever histórias, mas houve quem as observasse e garantisse que por alguns segundos elas formaram a nítida frase: "Sasuke-kun, meu amor".

**Bem é isso... espero que mesmo sendo o primeiro fic da minha vida, não esteja (muito) ruim! **

**Nunca tinhafeito um fic antes, mas já faço roteiros e zines faz um bom tempo, entãoagradeceria muito se vocês pudessem me mandar****reviews dizendo no que acertei, no que errei e como melhorar **

**Bye! **

**Shakatico (ow p/ cosplayers Shaks-kun ) **


End file.
